


I don't mind Decay

by oo_oo



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: (like very pretty), (yes this is inspired from yeosang actually running away when he was younger), Choi Jongho is older by 1 year, M/M, Runaway Yeosang, Yeosang is Pretty, Yeosang is an innocent baby he has no idea what he just signed up for T_T, gang leader jongho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oo_oo/pseuds/oo_oo
Summary: ~~After a few minutes of silence, the only sounds having been the pitter patter of rain hitting the windows and the sudden vrooms of cars speeding past them, Jongho spoke up, “So then sunshine, where are you headed?”~~After his parents aggressive disapproval of his dreams to become an idol, Yeosang packs his bags and runs.He ends up meeting a charming stranger on a bus and can't help but follow him into the overwhelming darkness.*I’m horrible at summaries i think* + *tags will be added as more chapters are published*
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. My Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh, hey! This is my first fic on here and I don't know how often I'll update but please let me know what you think in the comments! 
> 
> If you want some music to listen to while reading, I listened to Billie Eilish while writing?
> 
> !! Please don't hesitate to leave suggestions of what I could write into this story in the comments as well <3 !!
> 
> CW : Both Yeosang and Jongho are currently minors so please don't read if you aren't comfortable with that :)
> 
> Have a nice day/night ~

* * *

_“No- No! Kang Yeosang we forbid you.”_

That was the sentence that started this all.

He had been begging, he had been working so hard towards his one dream for years. He wanted to become a trainee and work hard along other aspiring young boys who were just like him!

Not like those stuck up assholes at one of those hagwon schools his parents were trying to send him to.

His mothers shrill voice still echoes in his ears, flashes of his father’s slumped, disappointed shoulders had angry tears form in his gorgeous brown eyes.

He angrily shoved some shirts into his bag. He’d show them. He’d show them that he was serious about his plans of becoming a trainee.

* * *

Uhh, to be truthful… Yeosang had no idea what he was doing.

I mean- yes! Yes, he was still angry and he still felt betrayed but he didn’t know what to do now.

Sure, he’s run away before but those were different times, where the biggest betrayal he felt was when his dad ate his ice pop he had been saving for his field trip.

The farthest he had gone was down the block where he stayed under the slide for a few hours, crying and scared but he had still known he was going to be found.

Now… well, now he was waiting on a dirty bench, with cigarette burns and gum stuck on it. Not to mention he seemingly had the worst luck because, would you guess it?

It was raining!

So here he was, a sitting duckling. Soaked and nervous and not to mention hungry. He and his parents had fought after he got home from school. He had been walking down the sidewalk, playing mindlessly with his shadow when a guy approached him. Apparently a form he had filled out was missing a home address and the consent signatures of both his guardians and once they had both they would have been able to sign him on as an official trainee.

So he had barged in, excited to show them he got accepted when they immediately rejected the idea, claiming they were never going to allow him to ruin his life and that they already had some schools to show him.

Well.. he was hungry, and he was sure that if he just stood up and walked home, his mother would have the most delicious food waiting on the dinner table,

But no! No. he promised himself that he would prove to them how badly his body ached to perform in front of an audience.

He sighed softly as light raindrops hit him. They were almost like little kisses being laid onto his pale skin and he immediately blushed, shaking the idea away and suddenly noticing the nearby pedestrians who glanced at him as though he was crazy.

He supposed he couldn’t blame them. I mean, he was a 17 year old boy on his own with a scruffy gray backpack to his side filled to the brim with clothing and essentials. He must look like the runaway he was.

A shiver racked up his spine when a sudden breeze hit him. Damn, it really was cold.

After another couple of minutes spent debating whether he really wanted to do this- and he didn’t even know what ‘ _this’_ was!- a blue and white bus pulled up a few feet in front of him.

He grabbed his bag and ran towards the opening doors and used his free hand to dig into his pockets, looking for his student ID. If he used it then he wouldn’t be charged, thankfully. He hadn't brought much of–

He abruptly gasped when a tan arm cut in front of him.

“Ah! Let me get that for you.”

He stuttered when said man took out a few hundred won and paid for both of their rides,

“E-Excuse me, do I know you?”

He sure hoped they knew each other.

Before the man answered though, he placed a hand onto the small space where Yeosang’s neck met shoulder and led him all the way to the back, past a few stray people who each had stories of their own.

Yeosang would have floundered, would have immediately punched the guy had his grip on him not been so firm and weirdly.. comforting?

“I can tell the difference between a boy and a runaway.”

Yeosang squeaked, staring into a sea of dark brown with his own wide, terrified eyes, “What?”

The guy gave him a small smile, “Don’t worry, i’m not about to run to the police and rat you out.”

“Then-”

“As I said, I can tell. And I payed for you because if you _are_ planning on running away from wherever you’re from, you really shouldn’t use your identification card as payment. It can lead back to you if your parents or whoever decide to report you.”

Yeosang froze, suddenly feeling even worse. God he really should have done some actual research beforehand.

A light laugh hit his suddenly blessed ears, “Don’t start crying on me kid. It wouldn’t have killed you if you had used your ID, but it’s just something to look out for.”

Yeosang looked up at him through his silver fringe, feeling very grateful, “Thank you so much. I don’t even want to think about what would happen if I were to get caught by the _police_ of all people.”

A glimmer of something Yeosang was yet to understand shone subtly in the man’s eyes, “Well then… I suppose if you want to make it up to me, you could tell me your very pretty name.”

His eyes widened a fraction and he waved a hand frantically between them, “Uh-! No, my name isn’t all that I promise. I mean, I don’t even know the meaning behind it and how- how would you know it’s..”

His words slowly died out when a small smile formed on the strangers face, “Because you're very pretty yourself. I’m sure that you have a lovely name to go along with that doll like face.”

A fierce red blush had him gasping and he looked down at their shoes sheepishly, “Uhm… well then I guess if you insist. My name’s Kang Yeosang. Uh i’m 17 and.. Yeah you were right. I’m running away.”

A huff above him had him flicking his eyes towards the handsome stranger again.

“Wow, everything about you seems to be so nice! My name is Choi Jongho. I’m 18 so I guess that makes me your Hyung.”

Yeosang whispered a small ‘Thank You’ at the compliment as he looked back down at the ground. He could notice the clear difference between them just by looking at their shoes. He had some dirty converse which were soaked wet with rain while Jongho had some nice black boots on, unharmed from nature.

After a few minutes of silence, the only sounds having been the pitter patter of rain hitting the windows and the sudden vrooms of cars speeding past them, Jongho spoke up, “So then sunshine, where are you headed?”

“Huh?”

He nodded towards his bag, “You already told me that you’re running, so where to? I hear Yeongcheon has some really great food and plus it's a neighboring city.”

Yeosang shook his head in slight disbelief as he leaned back against the blue seat, “I honestly have no idea. I just left the house so quickly and I'm cold and I'm still pretty upset and I'm hungry too which never makes a good combination. I guess i’m just going wherever my feet take me which hopefully won’t lead to my kidnapping or something even worse,”

Jongho hummed, “Well we could go grab a bite to eat so that’ll at least get rid of one of your problems?”

Yeosang stared at him. What the hell kind of angel was this guy? First they saved him from possibly outing himself, then made him feel warm and a little better, and now he’s offering to take him for food?? There was no better way into his heart.

“Hyung you really don’t have to. I swear you’ve already helped enough!”

He shook his head and one of his hands came up to rub his neck, “Please don’t call me hyung, it honestly makes me feel old. It’s okay to just call me Jongho. And I swear that it’s really no issue. It’s raining right now so I think some hot soup and something crunchy would make us both feel warmer?”

Yeosang practically swooned at the man who had earned his trust in less than 10 minutes.

* * *

He laughed loudly, “No, I swear i’m not joking!”

Jongho snickered, “Sure Mr. Superhero, I’m sure you were able to do that in less that 30 minutes.”

Yeosang covered his embarrassed face, “Oh please shut up.”

Rough, warm hands grabbed his own and he blinked as they were lowered onto the round table, cleared of their finished bowls.

Jongho smiled, “I don’t want to see that dollface covered, Yeosang.”

He lowered his head and he groaned, “Stop~”

Tan fingers slowly rubbed circles onto his palms in such a calming manner that Yeosang’s ears ended up turning bright red, “Well now that we’re done eating, do you have anywhere to go?”

He sighed, separating their clasped hands, “Like I said, Jongho I guess I'm just gonna go where my feet take me.”

There were a few seconds of silence before Jongho asked a single question that would change both of their lives forever.

“Do you want to stay with me?”


	2. Drag me into place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~ 
> 
> He turned around, “Oh…” He had turned to be greeted by a muscular and naked back. Did I forget to mention muscular, “Oh my god!”
> 
> Jongho quickly spun towards him, “What? What happened?”
> 
> He spluttered, “Y-You’re, you’re naked!”
> 
> Jongho scrunched his face, “Huh? No I’m not!” 
> 
> ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alrighty ! here's the second chapter to my story :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy !
> 
> CW : I forgot to put this earlier, but there Will be cursing in this fic so please don't continue reading if that's an issue <3
> 
> also ! currently this work is mainly dialogue but I promise as the story progresses there will be just as much story-telling

* * *

_“What the_ _hell_ _are you talking about.”_

He smiled silently into the receiver, “Listen, just get my room ready.”

_“Why!”_

“Because I said so. If you really don’t want to do it then I’ll call Yu-”

_“Jongho you know that isn’t what I mean. Usually when you have sex with somebody you just go to a hotel or something! I’m_ _sure_ _that you know how dangerous it is to bring in a stranger to base.”_

He scoffed, offended as if the idea that he was using Yeosang for sex was the dumbest idea he’s ever heard, “I’m not having sex with him!”

_“...... Choi Jongho I swear to god if you even_ think _about bringing another fucking-”_

“Hongjoong!” He deeply sighed, glancing at Yeosang who was standing akwardly in front of the diner. He looked so painfully adorable with his hands clasped together, “Just get my room ready.”

_“Huh? Well Jongho you know that I need an explanation! Also, why aren’t you-”_

* * *

Yeosang watched patiently as Jongho whispered into the phone, ignoring the blurs of life rushing past them. He was curious as to who he was talking to. Maybe he needed his parent’s permission first? 

He slightly jumped when Jongho abruptly hung the call up and stalked towards him, “..So? Uh did you get permission to let me stay over?”

Confusion etched his round features, “What?”

Yeosang gave a small smile, “Well uh, I just assumed I guess that you were asking your parents if it was alright that I stayed over tonight.”

Jongho broke out into the cutest giggle and Yeosang just about had to stop himself from cooing at his scrunched eyes. 

He shook his head, straight brown hair flowing along with the movement, “No! No, I don’t talk to my parent’s much less live with them, I just had to make sure there would be a room ready for you by the time we got there.”

He gasped, “Oh I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to as-” Great. What a great way to become friends. What's a greater was to become friends with someone you just met than to re-

He squeaked when a large hand wrapped around his own,

“Don’t fret, dollface.” Jongho turned to lead them down the sidewalk, “I think we should start making our way towards base. I don’t really like being around so many people this time of day.”

Yeosang stared at their fists, noticing with embarrassment how his large hand seemed to engulf h-

Wait.

Did this guy say... Base ?

He faced his ( _very_ gorgeous) side profile, “Where did you say we were going again?”

He only shrugged, “Base.”

* * *

  
  


Yeosang gaped at the large 3 story building in front of them that seemed to stretch on for miles.

It looked so… so intimidating!

And how the hell could a _building_ intimidate him you ask? He couldn't explain but it just had this aura that had a shiver run down his spine,

He looked over when his hand was squeezed reassuringly, “It won’t kill you.”

He rolled his eyes, “Obviously. This is just.. new to me.”

Jongho playfully copied him, _“Obviously.”_

He was led inside, past the thin metal door and into a small hallway lit only by a yellow light dangling on its last thread.

Jongho dragged him forward and Yeosang was just about to ask whether they should leave their shoes by the door when an ear shattering shriek had them both freezing.

“God Choi Jongho I swear to all hell that if you don’t tell me what-” The voice was getting closer and closer and Yeosang didn’t know whether he wanted to run or hide, “-you’re doing then I’m forcing you on desk duty all fucking month!”

A man with long black hair stomped to a stop right in front of them, paying absolutely no attention to Yeosang,

“So? Huh? Why the fuck did you only just now arrive and why order Hongjoong to do something when I had him helping Mingi out and not to mention you _asshole_ , you had work well over an hour ago and you bring a-”

He jumped when those fiery eyes landed on him.

The cute boy gasped, immediately staring accusingly at Jongho, “Oh you fucking idiot what the hell do you think your doing? Did you really bring another one of your-”

“Yah! What the hell, shut up!”

“Make me! _Oh_ I'm telling Seonghwa you brought a normie into base!”

Now that wounded Yeosang just a bit. A Normie?

“-young just get back to your room, yeah? I’m letting him stay here and there's nothing you can do anything about it.”

He turned his accusing stare towards Yeosang this time, “Who the hell-”

He was pulled behind Jongho and despite the extremely weird and slightly terrifying experience, Yeosang couldn't help but discreetly smell his clothes. Wow, he should ask what detergent he uses, “Wooyoung, I’m not asking you again. Go back, we can talk later.”

The angry man stared at Jongho for a few more seconds before spinning and stomping back into another room.

Jongho sighed and turned around, giving him a small smile, “I’m sorry about that. That must not've been the welcome you were expecting, huh?”

Yeosang slowly shook his head, still frozen in place and Jongho brought both hands up to massage his trapezius, “He’s not really mean I promise. I-,” he huffed a small laugh, “well I just made him mad for not doing something so he’s throwing his fit. He’ll get over it before you see him again, that’s another promise.”

The rough hands on him had his shoulders sagging from their previous tense position and his lips shaped into a weak smile, “I guess i just have to get used to your friends?”

“I consider them family but I guess to a strangers eye they’ll seem very… very not normal?”

“We _aren't_ normal.”

Jongho immediately spun around, “San!”

Said man rolled his eyes, not sparing a single glance towards Yeosang, “Wooyoung is now messing with your computer and we aren’t replacing anything. It’s out of _your_ pocket.”

Jongho groaned and Yeosang was tired and he really just wanted to crash in bed.

  
  
  
  
  


The guy named San ended up leading the both of them down some hallways that had already started giving him a headache.

He also felt his anxiety spike to the roof when he walked by an open room with no door and noticed a few new faces just _staring_ at him.

They looked up and he guessed that they were looking at Jongho but– Man, was their height difference really that big? He turned down to stare at his shoes as they continued walking and he noticed the pure concrete that would usually look really ugly but it seemed really well kept, not a single crack in sight.

San walked them down a final hallway that had 6 doors total,

He spoke without turning towards them, “This is the first floor of rooms, take your pick. I’m sure Jongho here will tell you,” He turned his head slightly to look at his companion, “whatever you need to know.”

He turned around to walk back where they came from and Yeosang felt his fingers fidget when his cat like eyes raked his body from head to toe.

Jongho’s silky voice called after him, “He's staying with me, loser. I thought I told Joong that.”

Yeosang sharply faced him, suddenly feeling a harsh blush heat his whole body, “W-What-”

San waved at them once before continuing his stalk down the hallway.

“U-Uhm.. I can stay in an empty room, Jongho. I’m sure your friends can’t be too bad right?”

An arm wrapped around his shoulders, “I’m not worried about em’, dollface. I just want you with me, yeah?”

Yeosang stared into the bedroom with wide eyes, his previous blush suddenly 1000 times hotter.

“A-Are you sure?”

And would you believe that when he opened his mouth to speak, his voice was high as a horse and it cracked so embarrassingly?

He didn’t think it was possible to become even redder but his cheeks heated so much they could be mistaken for tomatoes.

Jongho coo’d, using the pads his fingers to squish a dough-like cheek, “Ahh, Yeosang how cute can you possibly get?”

He swatted his hand away and took a step into the room, finally noticing it’s size.

It wasn’t large by any means, but the way the furniture had been placed and the colors chosen just made the room seem so large and almost… almost charming but at the same time it was just like any normal room being lived in.

Jongho walked inside while he continued to marvel at the nice looking room.

“Wow Jongho! My room was probably half this size back home.” He stared at a painting of the sea that hung over a dresser, “There had been a bigger room but my parents had wanted–“ He turned around, “Oh…” He had turned to be greeted by a muscular and _naked_ back. Did I forget to mention muscular, “Oh my god!”

Jongho quickly spun towards him, “What? What happened?”

He spluttered, “U-Uh.. Naked!”

Jongho scrunched his face, “Huh?”

Yeosang’s eyes frantically moved back and forth from his suddenly extremely gorgeous face and his bare chest as though he didn’t know which to look at.

Jongho huffed, "I see. So I would guess you're not used to seeing a body as sexy as mine?"

Yeosang scrunched his face, the beauty of the moment suddenly dying out, "What?"  
  


Jongho smiled, wide and cheesy as he motioned towards his (ridiculously nice) body.

He felt his mood sour and he waved a hand, throwing his bag onto the floor, "Just-Just go change yeah?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh, Yeosang won't entertain his antics T-T (he's not mad or anything I promise, they're playing around)
> 
> \+ although i will be forming Yeosang and Jongho's relationship pretty quickly, i Am going to make this fic a bit more than about their relationship. i want to write their progress as well about the whole 'gang' 'mafia' 'criminal' thing because as you can tell, Yeosang is a bit of a marshmallow right now but in the future I want him a badass as well <33
> 
> thank you so much for reading and I hope to see you here for the future ones
> 
> please let me know what you think in the comment's down below and leave a kudos too while your at it <33333

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thank you sm for reading <333
> 
> I honestly only have a vague idea of what I want this story to be, so if you have any idea's you'd like possibly written into this, comment it and I'll see whether I can write it or not :)
> 
> Follow me on twitter if you want ! @xM00NFXIRYx That is where I want to post polls and updates about this fic !


End file.
